Viva Happy
Viva Happy (ビバハピ) ist ein Song von Mitchie M und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Hintergrund Folgt... Lyrics Japanisch= アア・・・マイクOK いっくよー！ ミニスカートで襲撃だ！（キュン） ギャップ萌えして衝撃だ！（キュン） 恋の妄想　回路暴走　デマ デマ ホラ （ブーブー） 「だ、だ、だ、だ、大好き」　告ってちょーだいよ（ハイ　ハイ） だっちゅーけどクールに　ルーズビート聴かせて バリバリチューン ププ ヘイ ヘイ ヘイ ヘイ ププ 「じゃじゃじゃじゃ～ん！」 切なくても　やるせなくても （カバディ、カバディ・・・Fight!）「もぅ！」 あの娘になんて　なれないから （カバディ、カバディ・・・Fight!） ありのままの自分を　愛せれば 今はひとりぼっちの　君に歌をあげる 「ハイ！どうぞ」 ビビビビビ・・・　ビバ！ ビバ！ ハッピー (chu lu chu chu) ビバ！ ビバ！ ハッピー イヤイヤ　争いはしない主義 No No Non Non ビバ！ ビバ！ ハッピー ビバ！ ビバ！ ハッピー ポロポロ　涙して 一夜に一夜に独り言 ププ ヘイ ヘイ ヘイ ヘイ ププ （M・I・K・U） 叱られても　せかされても （カバディ・カバディ・・・）「うわあぁ！」 ダッシュで結果　求め過ぎよ （カバディ・カバディ・・・Fight!） "常識" はいつまでも　大人達のスラング 無意識の宇宙から　君に届くサイン 「ハイ！」 「じゃじゃじゃじゃーん！」 ビビビビビ・・・ ビバ！ ビバ！ ハッピー (chu lu chu chu) ビバ！ ビバ！ ハッピー (chu lu chu chu) クタクタ　睡眠は8時間 イェ・イェ・イェイ・イェイ ビバ・ビバ・ハッピー (chu lu chu chu) ビバ・ビバ・ハッピー (chu lu chu chu) あれこれしたいけど 「したい！」 I my me mine キリキリ舞い 「ハッピーに振る舞う　君が好きだよ」 ちょっと純情なピーポー　チャンス到来も撃沈 中途半端なお説教キタ「そんなに世間は甘くない！だから・・・」 &＊¥;$※?◎× 「やめて！」 スルーでアバターにチェンジ ！ バーチャル・ビーナス　ブースト Bass で Born 「ニャン！」 ビバ！・・・ハッピー イヤイヤ　争いはしない主義 No No Non Non ビバ！ ビバ！ ハッピー (chu lu chu chu) ビバ！ ビバ！ ハッピー (chu lu chu chu) ポロポロ　涙して 「そんなに世間は甘くない！」 ビバ！ viva Viva! |-|Romaji= “ah ah… maiku OK” “ikku yo!” minisukaato de shuugeki da! (kyun) gyappu moe shite shougeki da! (kyun) koi no mosou kairo bousou dema dema hora (buubuu) “da, da, da, da, daisuki” kokutte choodai yo (hai hai) dacchuu kedo kuuru ni ruuzu biito kikasete baribari chuun “ja ja ja ja~n!” setsunakute mo yarusenakute mo (kabadi, kabadi… Fight!) “mou!” ano ko ni nante narenai kara (kabadi, kabadi… Fight!) ari no mama no jibun wo aisereba Que sera sera ima wa hitoribocchi no kimi ni uta wo ageru “hai! douzo!” vivivivivi… Viva! Viva! Happy! (churu chu chu) Viva! Viva! Happy! (churu chu chu) iya iya arasoi wa shinai shugi No No Non Non Viva! Viva! Happy! (churu chu chu) Viva! Viva! Happy! (churu chu chu) poro poro namida shite hitoyo hitoyo ni hitorigoto (M I K U) shikararete mo sekasarete mo (kabadi, kabadi…) “uwaa!” dasshu de kekka motome sugi yo (kabadi kabadi… Fight!) “joushiki” wa itsu made mo otonatachi no surangu muishiki no uchuu kara kimi ni todoku sain “hai!” vivivivivi… Viva! Viva! Happy! (churu chu chu) Viva! Viva! Happy! (churu chu chu) kuta kuta suimin wa hachi jikan yeah yeah yay yay Viva! Viva! Happy! (churu chu chu) Viva! Viva! Happy! (churu chu chu) are kore shitai kedo “shitai!” I my me mine kiri kiri mai “happii ni furumau kimi ga suki da yo” chotto junjou na piipoo chansu tourai mo gekichin chuutohanpa na osekkyou kita “sonna ni seken wa amakunai! dakara…” “yamete!” suruu de abataa ni chenji! baachuru biinasu boosuto Bass de Born “nyan!” Viva! …Happy iya iya arasoi wa shinai shugi No No Non Non Viva! Viva! Happy! (churu chu chu) Viva! Viva! Happy! (churu chu chu) poro poro namida shite “sonna ni seken wa amukunai!” Viva! |-|Englisch= Aa ah... Mic OK! Here we go! Let's get overdressed with miniskirt (kyun) You will be shocked by "gap moe" (kyun) I fantasize about and my circuit is out of control But it's a lie and untrue stuff (Boo! Boo!) Say to me “I I I…I love you” (yeah, yeah) So, let me listen to the loose and cool beat It's a “baribari” tune Mm-hmm! Hey- hey- hey, hey! Mm-hmm! "Tadadadada~~!!" Even though you feel sad and down (kabaddi, kabaddi... fight!) Mo... You can never become her. (kabaddi, kabaddi... fight!) If you love yourself as the way you Everything would be “Que Será, Será” I present this song for you who are alone at the moment “Here you go!” Vi-Vi-Vi-Vi-Vi... Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) No, no I have principle that I don't have quarrel with anyone No- No- Non - Non! Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) Every night I cry and talk to myself hitoyo hitoyoni hitorigoto Mm-hmm! Hey- hey- hey, hey! Mm-hmm! （M・I・K・U） (kabaddi, kabaddi...) (Wooooooh!) You don't have to get an answer so quickly (kabaddi, kabaddi... fight!) “Common sense” is a slang that adults use A signal of faith reaches me from the unconscious universe! 「ハイ！」 "hai" "Hi!" "Tadadaada!" Vi-Vi-Vi-Vi-Vi... Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) I'm tired and will sleep for 8 hours Ye-Ye-Yeah-Yeah! Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) I want to try out many things! (I want!) I my me mine, I'm almost about to give up “I want to see you even though you're in a bad mood…” Hey some pure people You had a chance, but unfortunately it didn't work out You got an explanation and the person is just mad at me without a reason “The world isn't so easy as it seems to be, so…” &＊¥;$※?◎× (Don't do it!!) Transform into an avatar and take no notice of it Ba-ba-ba... Virtual,Venus, Boost, Born with the Bass “Meow~” Viva!... Happy! No, no I have principle that I don't have quarrel with anyone No-No-Non-Non! Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) Viva! Viva Happy! (chu-lu chu chu) Every night I cry “The world isn't so easy!” Viva! Cover Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Mitchie M Kategorie:Hall of Legend Kategorie:Megurine